This invention relates to the measurement of radioactive tritium oxide in a sample gas and more particularly to a selective measurement of tritium oxide in a sample gas and in an environment which may contain gamma radiation. The invention further relates to a selective separation of tritium oxide from the sample gas prior to the measurement.
In the operation of commercial nuclear power generating facilities, radioactive tritium is produced. The resultant product is a mixture of the elemental gaseous form HT and the oxidized counterpart to water HTO. In general, tritium and tritium oxide have been detected and measured by the use of ion chambers. In these instruments, measuring currents are produced which represent a sum of the various radioactive components in the sample. If other radioactive components in addition to tritium or tritium oxide are in the sample, the measurements include a degree of error.
In addition, some authorities have recommended that tritium oxide be measured apart from tritium. Tritium oxide appears to be more readily absorbed by the human body than tritium. Accordingly, separate measurements of tritium oxide at low levels would provide information useful in reducing the danger of exposure to tritium oxide.
One object of the invention is the measurement of tritium oxide in a gas. A second object of the invention is the separate measurement of tritium in a gas. A third object of the invention is the selective measurement of tritium oxide and/or tritium in a gas containing other forms of radiation. Another object of the invention is the selective measurement of tritium oxide and/or tritium at low levels. A further object of the invention is the isolation of tritium oxide from the sample gas before the measurement operations.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention.